


The Druid and the Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cute Scott, Druid Stiles, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, sorta pack mother stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Teen Wolf fic. </p><p>Stiles becomes a druid. When Scott starts to get rejected by the other wolves, Scott and Stiles decide they will become their own pack. AU. WIP. Fluff. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am not a diehard fan of the show Teen Wolf, but I ship Scott/Stiles pretty hard. Here is a little fic I made dedicated to my love for them. Please let me know what other tags to use.
> 
> Lastly, this is unbeta'ed so if someone wants to try and beta this mess, just leave a comment!

 

“You’ve sure got a weird kink bringing us here, Scott,” Stiles chuckled in between kisses.

 

“Stiles,” Scott warned, his eyes glowing golden briefly, making Stiles melt even more. “You know that just turns me on more than it intimidates me.” It has been a while since they’ve had time to fool around, without the pack or family So, while everyone was watching a movie at Derek’s, they subtly (not) escaped the loft, earning eye rolls from the pack.

 

Scott’s hands started to drift lower to Stiles’ waist, earning a moan from the other boy. “You naughty boy,” he said, making Scott smirk into the kiss as he pushed his best friend into the wall and started to attack his neck.

 

Scott groaned as he nipped at the other boy’s neck. Stiles’ hand came to rest underneath Scott’s shirt, caressing the hard muscles there. Of course, neither of them noticed the old floorboards creaked from their weight. “You better not make our first time be in this place, buddy,” Stiles gasped.

 

“We’ll see?” Scott replied, his eyes looking at Stiles challengingly. Before he could answer, however, the floorboards gave way, causing them to crash to the basement. The werewolf managed to fall on the flat ground so that he didn’t obtain many injuries, except for some shallow cuts on his face and legs. Scott coughed as the air cleared. He staggered to stand up, injuries already healed by the time he was upright.

 

“Stiles?” Scott called out in panice. He heard a groan come from few metres away, making sigh in relief. He ran over to where the sound from and stopped in his tracks.

 

“Crap!”

 

Stiles’ body was askew on top of the roots of the tree, his legs bent in the wrong direction and blood coming out of his mouth. There were pieces of wood that punctured through the palm of his hands and a deep gash on his side.

 

Scott ran to his friend’s prone form and tried to absorb the pain but it wasn’t enough. “Stiles! Stay with me!” he cried, fumbling to get his phone from his pockets. He cursed when it fell in between the roots.

 

“S..Scott…” Stiles gasped painfully. “Stiles! You’re going to be okay! I swear!” he sobbed as he tried to claw away the roots obscuring him from his phone. It was strange, though that the Nemeton did not suffer any damage at all.

 

“No, Scott…stop. It’s okay,” Stiles whispered, patting Scott’s cheek. “I’ll be okay, now. Don’t…hurt the Nemeton.” Scott relaxed that his best friend wasn’t in any more pain. That didn’t stop him from worrying however.

 

“What’s going on?” the werewolf asked, confused. He saw his friend’s limbs crack back into their own accord. The bleeding on his sides has stopped, and there was not even a trace of the long gash, the only sign of it being the torn shirt. Scott tried not to jostle around Stiles’ body, as he checked for the injuries that are no longer there.

 

“Well apparently I’m a druid, Scotty. Isn’t that cool?” Stiles said sleepily, a small smile on his face. Scott laughed in relief and took it immediately, trying to absorb the pain once more. Stiles sighed. “Stop absorbing the pain. Just...stay.” He said. “I’ll be good as new in no time.”

 

“How do you know that?” Scott asked unsurely, running his fingers through Stile’s hair while holding Stiles’ other hand.

 

“The Nemeton told me,” Stiles replied simply.

 

\--

 

“Scott, you’re not going to make me lie down here forever are you?” Stiles groaned out. The wolf scrambled up to help Stiles sit up on the tree before he pulled the boy to his chest. “I thought I was going to lose you,” he said in relief, his face buried in the druid’s neck.

 

“I wanted help to get up, not to get killed by suffocation,” Stiles wheezed out. “Shut up, Stiles. You scared the shit out of me. Let me have this.” Scott peppered the boy’s neck with light kisses and breathed in his scent.

 

He loosened his grip on his friend and looked at him quizzically. “You smell different…more woodsy.” He commented. “Not like Deaton or Ms. Morrell…”

 

“Interesting. Maybe because I fell on some old rotting wood.”

 

“That’s a Nemeton you fell on, Stiles.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

“Do you even know you just became a druid? I mean, how do you even _become_ a druid? Only you, Stiles.” Stiles looked at Scott in confusion before he looked down his arms. “Holy crap I have tattoos now!” Several Celtic knots circled his wrist, each with a different pattern, with the last one trailing up to his shoulders. “How am I going to tell this to dad?” he groaned. He perked up when the tattoos seemed to dissolve into his skin. “Well, that was convenient.”

 

“Come on, let’s get back before they come looking for us.” Scott smiled, kissing Stiles soundly on the lips. “Wow, you taste even better too,” he mumbled. Stiles just looked at him amusedly.

 

“Wait, your phone, Scott,” Stiles said, limping towards the roots, his legs still asleep from earlier. Scott followed after him. “It’s going to be kinda hard to fish it out of there so late at night.”

 

“Says the boy with the wolf-vision,” Stiles snorted. Their eyes widened as the roots parted as Stiles’ hands reached for the phone. His hand darted out to grab the phone and the roots returned to its original form.

 

“Okay, that is freaky even for my standards. Deaton never any of these things.” he exclaimed.

 

“Wow, my boyfriend’s a druid. Lucky me,” Scott said, arms coming to rest around the other’s waist. Stiles hummed in agreement. “Let’s go home.”

 

\--

 

Scott and Stiles returned to Derek’s loft, hoping to see if the pack was still there. Hopefully watching another movie. They opened the door to see just Derek, who was sitting by the windowsill. “Brooding again?” Stiles asked. The alpha’s head turned to look at the couple with raise eyebrows.

 

“Well, look who’s finally back.” Derek smirked at the two. “What were you up to this time?”

 

“Just, uh, became a druid, that’s all,” Stiles said nonchalantly as he plopped down on the couch. Scott followed put his boyfriend’s legs on his lap and started to massage it.

 

“Scott?” Derek directed his gaze at Scott questioningly. “It’s true. He’s got healing powers and talks to trees now.” He replied, sending a teasing glance at Stiles when he mentioned the talking trees.

 

“Talking trees? Druids can’t speak to trees,” Derek’s eyes narrowed, sitting up a little straighter.

 

“Well this one can,” the druid shrugged. “I don’t know. The Nemeton was the one that told me I was a druid and had healing powers now.” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as if he wanted to say something but decided against it.

 

“Stiles,” he warned, used to the boy’s evasion tactics.

 

“Derek,” he started. “I just fell down a floor on top of a tree, which skewered my hand  and cut me open. I’m tired and I don’t know whats going on so can just leave it?” he gave a look at the alpha, his eyes flashing silver, which made Derek look at him in shock. “We’re sleeping over, by the way.” He added. When he received no response, he looked at Derek who was looking at Stiles in curiosity.

 

All the man could do was point at his eyes. “Uh, your eyes…” he managed to say. “Deaton’s eyes definitely never did that!” Scott said in awe at him. Derek handed a mirror to the druid who gaped at himself. “Just great. Now I’m a freak druid too. What’s next? Vampires?”

 

“You’re not a freak, Stiles. Not to me,” Scott said, grinning at his best friend. “You’re the best, bro.”

 

Derek just sighed at them. “No, not a freak druid. My mom only talked about it but I’ve never met one before.” Derek said in contemplation. “Only one group of people can make their eyes glow silver and apparently scare the shit out of an Alpha.” Derek explained. Scott laughed at Derek’s words. “We call them an archdruid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about what happens after Derek and the pack finds out about Stiles' power and what this might mean for all of them.

The tense atmosphere in the room was released as the door to the loft opened. “We’re back! And we brought food!” Lydia called out, setting the bags she was carrying to the table. “Oh hey Stiles, Scott! Back from your nightly adventures, I see.” she greeted before she stopped in her tracks. 

“Stiles, why are your eyes silver?” she gasped in surprise. The rest of the pack had just come in and looked at Stiles in wonder and curiosity at Lydia’s statement.

“So, you’re an archdruid huh? Figures with the trouble you always manage to get near you.” Allison spoke up. “My dad told me about them. They are really rare to come by.” Derek nodded in agreement.

“Does that mean that you’ll be the pack emissary?” Isaac asked from his seat with an eager face. The others started shooting one question after another towards Stiles, who looked overwhelmed. This was so not the time for all this. He didn’t even know anything else except for what the Nemeton told him.

Stiles just closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep. “Sorry, you’ll have to leave a message, Stiles isn’t available right now.” He droned, hoping they’ll leave him alone.

The others started talking amongst each other loudly and telling Stiles to wake up. Scott growled loudly, making everyone stop their clamouring.

“He’s trying to sleep, so let him sleep!” His eyes burned gold, shocking everyone. Scott rarely ever growled at anyone and the whole overprotective thing was just new. He put his arms under Stiles and lifted the teen as they went to the bedroom, daring them to protest. The boy in his arms just snuggled further into Scott’s chest.

“Well that was something,” Erica commented, everyone releasing the breath they’ve been holding as the door closed.

\--

Stiles woke up to a warm pillow crushed against him. It took him a second that it was Scott who was spooning him from behind, a slight smile on his face. The next thing he realized that he was not in his bed or his room, nor was it Scott’s. He turned to his boyfriend. 

“Scott,” he yawned. 

“Did we just sleep in Derek’s room?” he asked, poking the boy on his side. Scott just made a noise of agreement as he tightened his arms around Stiles.

“Scott~~” Stiles dragged out his name in a sing-song voice. “Can we have sex?” he whispered. The wolf woke up immediately and started stammering out excuses. “Relax, I was joking.” Stiles chuckled, making Scott pout at him. 

The door to the bedroom opened and the two turned to see Derek looking at them cautiously. “Did you have a good sleep?” he asked mockingly. 

“Uh…aren’t you going to shout at us for taking over your bed, which, by the way, is very comfy,” Stiles asked, patting the bed.

“Not after Scott’s little episode last night, I think I can let this one go,” he replied, crossing his arms. Scott looked at him curiously while Stiles looked at Scott.

“What do you mean?” Stiles stood up and stretched, Scott getting off the bed and fixing up the covers.

“After you dozed off last night, your puppy there decided to growl everyone into silence.” He said, nodding his head in Scott’s direction.

“I thought I just asked everyone nicely. I doubt that was growling,” Scott defended. “Not to everyone else.” Derek retorted.

“Hey, leave him alone. If he says he didn’t do it, then just leave it.” Stiles snapped. Derek’s eyebrows went up in surprise. This was getting really weird, both Stiles and Scott being overprotective of each other.

Scott noticed Stiles face and apologized before another Derek/Stiles bickering starts. “But, if I really did do that, I’m sorry that I was so rash with everyone. I guess I was just so tired and I didn’t even remember it.” Scott said, scratching his head. Derek just regarded them silently before nodding his head once. 

“There is something weird going on with you two and we are going to Deaton’s. Get ready. Now,” He said, his eyes flashing red. He was surprised that it did nothing for the two and instead, their eyes just glowed back with their colours, unbeknownst to them.

“We’ll be ready.” Stiles dismissed him with a wave of his hand. A slight breeze picked up in the room, making the bedcovers move. 

“I guess I can control the air?” Stiles waved his hand a bit harder and the door slammed close and upturned the bedcovers. “Whoops.” He grinned. 

“Stiles!” Derek and Scott reprimanded.

“Calm down, calm down. I won’t wave my hands anymore. For now.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

The wind power is based on the channeled spell of a druid called ‘Hurricane’.  
\--

Deaton regarded them with silent interest, his eyes amused.

“Based on the lore simply put, Scott will feel the need to protect Stiles because his wolf is claiming him as his druid. And as for Stiles…well it’s a little bit of his druid magic reacting and maybe he was just being a good boyfriend.” Deaton concluded, looking at the trio.

“So, technically Stiles isn’t the pack druid but more like he is Scott’s personal druid?” Derek said slowly as he tried to process the information. Deaton nodded his head reluctantly. “In a way, yes. But since Scott is in your pack anyway, it’s not really a difference.”

“But why does Scott have to have a ‘pack’ of his own? He’s just a beta.”

Deaton leaned back in his chair. “That I can’t answer.”

Scott had moved to sit closer to Stiles, rubbing the other boy’s shoulders while Stiles was leaning against the wolf. “Yeah, Derek, I’ll be the pack emissary as long as you keep letting Scott massage my shoulders like this.” Scott smiled and kissed Stiles’ head.

“Were both of you even paying attention?” Derek scolded. “Yeah, of course. Hey Deaton, you don’t happen to have any books on druid-y stuff do you?”

Deaton blinked at Stiles. “I guess you can take them but an archdruid won’t really need them…they’re basic compared to what you can do.” 

“Let’s not forget I haven’t been a druid for even 24 hours yet and that I know nothing and I didn’t even know normal humans can become druids.” 

“Kid’s got a point.” Derek nodded

“Visit the Nemeton some time then. You can learn more there once you’re through with the books.” Deaton stood up and walked over to one of the overhead cabinets, pulling out a nondescript box. “All of my books are in there.” He said, handing it to Scott. “Do not ruin them.” He said warningly.

“We won’t jizz on them, if that’s what you mean.”

“Ew, Stiles.” Scott blushed.

“What?”

Derek just rolled his eyes and nodded to the emissary. “Thanks for the help, Deaton.”

Deaton nodded. “Just one final warning. Make sure you keep your guards up? An archdruid is unheard of and packs may just find their way into the town to…recruit such a powerful emissary.” He looked at the three of them meaningfully before he waved them out of his examination room. They nodded at him and left.

“Now what?” Stiles asked, sliding into the driver’s seat of his jeep. Scott sat beside him and Derek sat in the back, leaning over to speak to them both.

“We’ll talk to everyone in the pack and make sure that other packs don’t kidnap Stiles.” Scott blurted out. Derek just nodded, though he was a bit miffed that Scott was making plans without consulting the Alpha. He just brushed it off as him being overprotective towards Stiles. Scott is definitely not an alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the Alpha pack is here to cause some trouble. Time skip. And trouble begins in the pack for Scott. Poor Scotty :(

“It’s so nostalgic to be back in this town…” the man in the glasses said, sighing. “Do you know what to do?” he turned around to face the people behind him. A barefoot woman smirking dangerously, a tall bald guy with a menacing look and young twins whose hands were clenched together, glaring at the floor. They all nodded.

“Good.”

\--

It’s been a couple of months now since Stiles and Scott stumbled upon the Nemeton and Stiles turned into a druid. Archruid. Whatever. As the months passed by, the pack dynamics seemed to have changed up a bit. Not enough for anyone to notice but it was noticeable by the Alpha and their emissary. Well, Scott’s emissary, to be precise.

The betas seemed to move away from Scott whenever he was around; For what reason, they weren’t sure but being around him made them feel weird.

On the other hand, they never want to leave Stiles alone, asking him questions and following him around. At first, it was all about the security but after uneventful weeks, having personal bodyguards (that wasn’t Scott) flanking him wherever he went made his patience run thin.

It was on a Saturday evening when Derek and Stiles decided it was time to intervene.

Scott was playing a video game with the others when he won the round, cheering. The others looked at him with disdain and annoyance that it pulled at Stiles’ heart when his wolf awkwardly sat down, not saying a word and pretending that didn’t happen. But he knew that Scott was just biding his anger and frustration like he always did.

“Derek…” Stiles started seriously, his eyes glancing towards the group, who continued to play the game while Scott went to the kitchen to fetch a drink.

“I’ll talk with them tonight. Take home your wolf before he starts…acting up.” He said so quietly that only Stiles ears were able to pick it up. Stiles rolled his eyes and started for the kitchen.

“Let’s go Scott, we still need to finish that Doctor Who marathon I promised you last week.” He slung his arms around Scott and patted his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him wordlessly.

“Is that the one with the telephone booth?” Scott asked hopefully as they walked towards the door.

“Hey, Stiles where are you going? Come on, let’s play some Smash Bros!” Boyd called out. Stiles didn’t answer and instead closed the door.

“Let’s talk…” Derek started. 

\--

“The pack doesn’t want me anymore, do they?” Scott said, burying his face in Stiles’ chest.

“This is all my fault, you know.” Stiles mumbled, kissing his wolf’s head. Scott looked up at him quizzically. “How could it be your fault?”

“I was communicating with the Nemeton,” Scott made a noise of agreement, “My druid magic is…rejecting the pack.”

“What do you mean?”

“It senses I already have a pack with you.” Scott smiled sappily at that. “Remember what Deaton said?” Stiles asked, reminding him of the conversation they had with the veterinarian the first night Stiles became a druid. “Apparently, my magic is being very possessive. It usually takes three to make a pack but it’s making an exception. Especially because you were the only one present when I received the touch of the moon, as the Nemeton said.”

“I didn’t tell anyone else but Derek. I thought he had a right to know and maybe talk to the pack.” Stiles continued. “While my magic is rejecting the pack, the pack is drawn to it. They’re unconsciously excluding you, because they’re starting to see you as separate from the pack. I’m sorry, buddy.” He rubbed Scott’s back. He knew what Scott went through without a pack back when Scott was just freshly bitten. It was kind of hard to deal with and it wasn’t as fun to run during the full moon.

“You were there, Stiles.” Scott sat up and looked at Stiles in the eyes. 

“Oh, I said that out loud.” Scott just chuckled.

 

“You stood as my pack. So in the end, I wasn’t really alone. Even if I had to wait for you to catch up.” Scott said, giving him a smirk. 

Stiles bumped their noses together. “Yeah you did.” 

Scott laughed. “I don’t need anyone else, Stiles. If your magic says that it’s us against the world, then I guess we’ll take it on together.” He smiled wistfully before turning around to watch again. 

Stiles looked on at the TV, carding his fingers through the wolf’s hair as they watched the Doctor save Earth from the Daleks. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.” It slightly calmed his heart that Scott doesn’t feel as alone but it still ate at him.

\--

“So, we should just pretend we like Scott so Stiles stays with us?” Erica asked confusedly, earning a groan from Derek.

“No, you can’t pretend!” he growled. “He is still pack, if you haven’t forgotten.” He huffed. He was also the first that joined Derek, so he’s got a soft spot for the kid. He’ll deny it if someone calls him out on it, though.

“I think that he’s hogging Stiles,” Boyd started, while the others nodded. “I mean, I guess we could try being nicer but only for Stiles.”

Derek just shook his head before he sighed. This has to end. “All of you. Go home.” He waved his hand towards the door. He needed to talk to the two before the betas regress to violence in an attempt to remove Scott.

Once they were all gone, he called Stiles’ number.

“Archdruid Stiles at your service.”

“…Don’t tell me you actually answer the phone like that.”

“Why not? It’ll make it easier for the big bad wolves looking for me.” Derek heard a growl in the phone. Must be Scott.

“Listen, the pack is not relenting. And if we don’t do anything soon, even I might start to develop their issue.” Derek explained. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but…”

“That I’m right for once?” Stiles countered, making Derek scoff on the phone. “I talked to Scott already and we’ll come by in a bit. I think this is the point where we have to separate the pack.” Stiles said, sadness laced in his voice.

“Listen, just because we are no longer in a pack anymore doesn’t mean you can’t still come here.” Derek started.

“Is sourwolf going to miss us?” Stiles teased in an attempt to lighten the somber mood.

“Dammit, Stiles. Just get your asses here!” He said then hung up the phone.

\--

Found them. Kali smirked, masking her scent to make sure she is undetected. The boy and his druid will benefit their pack for sure. She sent a message over to the others and the plan she came up with while listening in.

All they had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, thanks for being so awesome as to leaving kudos and comments! I'm so glad that you all like this story. This is the first fic that I will manage to complete :) Please point out any mistakes you see so I don't look so unprofessional. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott meets by the Alpha pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to be re-written so much before I decided that I should post it before I did another overhaul. So I hope you enjoy!

“Scott, come on! Just one more episode!” Stiles whined, clinging on the couch. The wolf was having none of it, however. He didn’t want to see the Doctor regenerate. He’s just gotten used to this one! “We have to get to Derek or soon the pack will maul me in an attempt to get at you. Do you want that?” Scott explained, as if speaking to a child. 

Stiles sighed, knowing he was just delaying the inevitable. Scott grabbed the keys Roscoe and threw it at the druid. 

“Let’s get this over with then. Get your butt in the car.” Stiles said, patting Scott in the ass. Stiles winked at the wolf, who blew him a kiss in return as he slid in the passenger’s seat. Stiles started the car and sped off. 

“Can we get some burgers after this?” Scott asked. Stiles knew it was Scott’s comfort food so he just nodded. They were definitely getting some bacon cheeseburger. It wasn’t in his usual meal plan for Scott and him but this occasion really calls for it.

Stiles turned on the road and slowed down, knowing that it can be dangerous to drive in the area at night. “Can I push for a milkshake?” Scott asked, turning his puppy-eyes on Stiles. 

The driver glanced at Scott’s puppy-eyes and chuckled. “With those eyes, you just earned yourself some—“ he never got to finish as something heavy collided against the jeep, pushing it off the side of the road. 

Stiles pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at both of them just as the car hit the ground. The car horn was pressed against Stiles’ head. He groaned at the sound and tried to take off the bark that formed around their bodies, which absorbed most of the impact.

“Scotty, you alright buddy?” he asked.

“Ugh…yeah, I’m alright. Just trying to lift my leg up.” Scott groaned. The car had completely overturned onto the side of the road. Luckily, the gas line was safe and the bark skin he managed to put on both him and Scott mitigated most of the damage to them. He couldn’t say the same for Roscoe, however. 

Stiles crawled out of the car and heard Scott do the same on the other side. The boy walked around the car towards Stiles and inspected him for any injuries. Scott still had some injuries that weren’t healing as quickly. Stiles’ hand glowed a faint green and put it over Scott’s head, increasing the healing factor Scott had and healing his own injuries.

“We could use some of that in our pack.” Someone said in the dark.

“Scott.” Stiles turned to the wolf, who was using his eyes glowing golden as he used his werewolf vision. Stiles blinked several times too his eyes turning silver as he saw the outline of the figures.

“Call Derek now, Stiles. We’re in trouble.” Scott whispered as he shifted. 

“What’s happening?”

“We’re surrounded by alpha wolves.”

\--

Stiles woke up with a groan. Why was he on a cold hard floor? Then he remembered. He glanced around quickly, looking for any signs of his werewolf. “Scott?” he whispered. 

“He’s not here.” A young voice replied .

“They took him somewhere else because they knew you’d try and heal him.” Another voice said. He squinted his eyes to get a better look and saw two twin figures.

“You’re those kids from earlier.” He said.

“We’re not just kids! We’re alphas!” they both growled, eyes glowing red as they stepped into the light.

“Alright, alright,” Stiles brought his hands up in defense. He was locked up in a vault of some sort with grills on it, preventing his escape. He looked around subtly as he thought of a plant to escape “And I’m going to assume that you are here to keep me from breaking out.” They both nodded in resolve. He was surprised that they would underestimate his powers but for now, he’d use that to his advantage.

“But it’s not because we want you locked up,” one of them mumbled, the other hitting him in the back of the head. “Shut up, you’re not supposed to tell him that.” The other whispered harshly, glaring at his twin. “But we really don’t.” the other countered. 

Stiles chuckled. “You’re really not supposed to tell your prisoners that. Hey, what’re your names?” Stiles asked. While he couldn’t access any power from the ground temporarily, the moon will certainly help him. It just took a while to gather some energy.

“I’m Ethan and this is Aiden.” The boy named Ethan said before he pointed to his twin, who was scowling. “Don’t tell him that.” The other mumbled.

“I’m Stiles.”

“We know who you are. We’ve been following you the past couple of days. Isn’t your pack supposed to take care of you? You made it so easy to track you down.” Aiden smirked.

“Well, my only pack is currently locked up god knows where so…” Stiles trailed off.

“But you need three in a pack.” Ethan said, frowning. “Where’s the rest of your pack?” he pushed.

“I told you there’s just the two of us now. Now, where is Scott?” he asked. It won’t be long before his power is completely restored. Kids or not, he will get to his werewolf.

“Scott is preoccupied at the moment,” a third voice replied. “Before you can see him though, we need to talk.” The man came forward. He held a cane before him and his eyes covered by sunglasses. There was something wrong about the man. He can feel it. “And who are you? James Bond?”

“No, no. I’m Deucalion of the Alpha pack and we have come to ask you to join us. Guide us and help us be the most powerful pack.”

“You and your pathetic little team of Alphas? No thanks,” Stiles scoffed. “I’ve already got a pack.”

“Suit yourself, young Druid. But you’ll give in eventually. I’ll give you a couple of hours to think it over. Just remember that Scott is counting on you.” he walked away. “Watch him carefully, boys. Or else.”

He sat there silently, having a quiet staring match with both boys. He lasted about 2 minutes before Stiles started making funny faces at them in an attempt to get a reaction out of them. He hoped that these kids aren’t as corrupted the others have been…yet.

Ethan giggled a little before he attempted (and failed) to school his face. Aiden’s face quirked into a smile before he tried to mask it with a frown. “You know, you don’t seem so bad for alpha wannabes.” He started, earning him some glares from both. 

“What got you caught up with these clowns anyway? You don’t seem like kids who go looking for trouble.” Stiles asked, standing up slowly now that he is at full strength. 

“Our old pack didn’t want us anymore. They said they had no need for wimpy boys like us.” Ethan said. “They tried to run us out of the pack and called us omegas.” 

“So we killed them all. Deucalion helped us and we killed our pack and we became Alphas. Now no one will ever mess with us.” Aiden added confidently. Stiles looked at them in sympathy before shaking his head. “Just because he helped you doesn’t mean you have to agree with everything he tells you to do.” He needed to get him and Scott out of there, then figure something about these kids. For some reason, trying to part with them was something he doesn’t want to do, even if they were with the bad guys.

“You might want to stand back.” He stretched his palms towards the door and wished that the spell would work. He raised his palms in the direction of the bars and cheered inwardly when the moonlight bent towards the gate and cut through it like laser.

He stepped out of the cage and sprinkled their heads with lavender, while trying to avoid their claws. Roots tangled them from the shoulder down as they fell into a dead faint. “I always have a trick up my sleeve. Sorry boys, but let’s not get you caught up in this.”

He closed his eyes briefly before his instincts became sharper. He listened to the noise and he looked around the bank, his eyesight impeccable even in dim light. The perks of being a transforming druid had its perks.

There! Scott was somewhere on the lower floor and damn them if they had managed to surround Scott with mountain ash. He crept down the staircase, noting that there were two werewolves guarding Scott’s.

He continued to prowl slowly, knowing he only had one shot. He quickly jumped on one of the werewolves, the man crumpling to the ground as he fell fast sleep. The new guy turned around but Stiles has already given him a smash in the head, knocking the guy out cold. It didn’t hurt that Stiles added some magic to his palm.

“That was very interesting. I really insist you join us, young Stiles.” He whirled around to see Deucalion holding Scott’s unconscious body by the neck. Stiles wasted no time in throwing something in their direction, a swarm of insects that latched onto the wolf. He dropped the wolf in shock. Stiles ran at breakneck speed and felt himself shift into all-fours, Scott landing safely on his back.

“Holy crap, what was that?” Stiles exclaimed, looking at his now human body. Deucalion suddenly appeared behind him, holding his arms in a vice grip.

“Just the power that I need. Can’t you see, Stiles? We can discover more about your powers. Join us and we will help you tap into your potent magic,” the wolf whispered in his ear. “Together, we can rule the werewolves.”

“This is so cliché but, ‘the bad guy never wins’. Scott will get you,” he struggled, incapable of using his hands to do anything. The shaded alpha grinned manically before he was tackled by a blur. Or was it two blurs?

“Get your hands offa him!” 

“You pathetic little wolves. After all I helped you with, this is what I get?” Deucalion snarled, facing the twins, chests heaving. They transformed into their wolf form, eyes flashing red. Deucalion howled loudly.

“Ethan? Aiden?” Stiles asked. “I shouldve noticed you wake up…” He concluded he must’ve been too tired. 

“Get out of here now, the others are coming soon.” Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he draped Scott’s arms on his shoulders. He was about to leg it when he saw one of the boys crash to the side of the wall from his peripheral vision.

“You just like to be in trouble don’t you?” Stiles sighed. The twins just smirked at him.

Stiles looked for something to distract Deucalion. His eyes caught the 4x4 plank on the ground and picked it up. Stiles hit Deucalion on the head, the board smashing into pieces. “Oh right, werewolf.” He said as he realized his mistake.

“If you refuse to join my pack, Stiles, then no one else can have you. I’ll just have to kill you.” His eyes from behind the shades glowed red.

A blast of energy pushed him back against the wall. He groaned in pain and saw the twins and Stiles attempting to run with Scott. Two more alpha wolves came to the scene. “Get them!” he snarled.

Stiles was blocked by the alphas. One of them approached him but was blocked by Ethan and Aiden. The tall alphas wolf smirked at them before he sent them crashing across the room with a swipe of his claws.

The female alpha pulled up Stiles by his neck and sneered. “What a weak little druid. I thought you were supposed to be more powerful.” I could kick your ass if I wasn’t being choked to death. He thought as he tried to pull off the powerful grip.

Scott was kicked away to the wall in the back by the other alpha.

“We are so sorry it didn’t work out for our parties, Stiles.” Deucalion transformed but his face looked off, as if there wasn’t something completely wolf within him. He tried to flail but hanging in the air didn’t help him any. Where is Scott when I need him? Oh yeah, on the floor.

“A little late for calling out for your wolf’s help isnt it? Its obvious he’s out cold,” Kali mocked. “Won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

“I wouldn’t say that so soon, you bitch. Let go of my mate.” Kali snarled as she flew to the other side of the room, crashing on some furniture. Scott caught Stiles around his waist.

“About time Scott!” Stiles sighed in relief. “Whoa, did you kill that Alpha? Your eyes are…red.” Scott’s face was morphed into his wolf form, his eyes purely red.

“No,” Scott said as he set him down. “But I feel really powerful like I can do anything.” He sported a feral grin. He turned towards Deucalion. “You’ll pay for trying to kill my mate.”

Mate? Stiles thought in curiosity. 

Scott started to stalk towards Deucalion, who smirked knowingly. The other alpha was about to tackle Scott while he was turned around. He didn’t make it though because he was tackled off course, making his crash against a pillar.

“We’ll take care of him,” a foreign voice said. Stiles turned around in shock. It looked like Aiden and Ethan but…bigger? The abnormally tall wolf stepped out into view, its eyes glowing a menacing red.

“Who the hell are you?” 

“It’s Aiden and Ethan.” The wolf tried to smile but instead came off as a grimace. 

“Don’t smile again, please.” Stiles looked in slight horror. Before they could retort, they were tackled by the tall alpha, their bodies separating into two.

“We’ll take you on, Ennis.” they said before they pounced.

Stiles awkwardly stood around before he saw the red flash of the female alpha’s eyes. He threw one of his vials on her head, a black smoke getting absorbed into it before it shattered into pieces. “I knew it.” He whispered. He whipped his head around to see the two boys pummeling their packmate into the ground.

“No wait! Don’t kill him, you guys. Just knock him out.” 

“We can do that,” Ethan socked Ennis in the nose as Aiden punched him in the crotch. The boys played dirty, that’s for sure. He threw the vial filled with crushed basil and black pepper on the man’s head as well, where a black smoke seeped out. Satisfied for now, he ran after Scott, who was straddling Deucalion, choking him. The twins stood beside him and watched.

Stiles had an easier time now he was outside and willed vines to completely trap the struggling alpha. “Scott, get off of him!”

“Let me go so I can kill you!”

“Right, that just makes me want to let you go, right?” Stiles moved closer and took off the glasses, confirming his suspicions. The man was blind but in a different way. He was being possessed by spirits and managed to pass it onto the others. He wondered why Ethan and Aiden didn’t have any traces of possession on them. It was probably the fairy lights.

He closed his eyes and dipped his hand in the crushed basil. He jabbed his two fingers on the man’s eyes and sprinkled salt all over his head. The scream was almost inhuman as light filled the man’s eyes and something black oozed out of his eyes. Stiles removed his fingers as Deucalion continued to thrash. Finally, the eyes stopped glowing and Deucalion lay panting.

“What happened?” he asked. “I can see again! And I am free! Free from that demon!” he laughed hysterically before he turned to Stiles. “Druid, what did you do?”

“Oh you know, just some druid-y things.” he shrugged.

“What of my companions?” he asked worriedly. 

“Knocked out cold, buddy.” He answered. Stiles released Deucalion from his bindings and was immediately punched by Scott in the face. “I deserved that, possessed or not. I am truly sorry for holding your mate captive.” He turned away, rubbing his jaw.

“Yeah, you better be,” Scott growled, his eyes glowing red.

“Aw, Scott. Come on, he said he’s sorry. No harm done.” Scott continued to snarl in the man’s face. “Scotty.” Stiles called out. Scott’s eyes turned back to their brown colour and glared at Deucalion.

“Fine.” He huffed. “Go get your friends and get out of my town.” Scott growled, eyes flashing red. Deucalion nodded his head.

“Sorry for the trouble!” he grinned apologetically and stepping on the sunglasses he was wearing earlier as he walked back inside the abandoned building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's kudos and comments! I am not a very skilled writer but I really want to develop my skills so please if you have any helpful tips or suggestions (or whatever), just send me a comment down below. 
> 
> Also, if you have anything in particular you want to see in this story, let me know too :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing plot-driven. New people join the pack and the pack fluffiness begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I gave it enough fluff. 
> 
> Visit me in my tumblr! It's been inactive for a while though...
> 
> shunsukekun.tumblr.com

“So Scott, your eyes are red...?” Stiles said dumbly. Scott turned to Stiles and strode over to the druid and held him at arm’s length, checking the boy for any damage.

“Anything from the Nemeton encyclopedia?” He crushed his boyfriend to his chest, chanting ‘mine’ over and over again in his head as he nuzzled him against his neck.

“I think we already established that I was yours when you proceeded to shove your tongue down my throat six months ago in Derek’s loft,” Stiles chuckled gently patting his boyfriend’s back. “Oh, I said that out loud.”

A rush of knowledge suddenly filled Stiles’ head. “You’re a true alpha!” He said, relaying the words that suddenly came upon him.

“There was a reason that the Alphas were after you, you know,” Ethan spoke up. “Why we were after you.” He stressed. “We heard of Stiles being a powerful druid. But we also heard that there was a true alpha.”

“And that true alpha…”

“It’s you,” Aiden said, giving him a look. “That’s ridiculous.” Scott shook his head.

“It’s the truth!” Ethan insisted.

“Stiles, who are these kids anyway?” Scott asked his druid. “Well, they were from the Alpha Pack.” Scott growled lowly, glaring at them immediately. “But they helped us out so they’re okay now!” He pulled the boys against his side, making them squirm. “Scott,” Stiles whined. “They helped me from being mauled by the other wolves and—“

“We want to join your pack,” Ethan interrupted. Aiden made a sound of protest but quieted when his brother glared at him. He looked down at the ground. There was silence on both ends before Scott spoke up.

“You won’t be allowed to be alphas.” Scott said with an air of finality.

“Come on—“ the druid looked at his wolf, who shook his head. “I think it would cause us problems if there were three alphas in a pack, Stiles.”

Aiden spoke up. “We thought being alphas means no one’ll mess with us anymore. That Ethan and I won’t have to take shit from people. Then we find out our pack was being possessed by evil spirits. As far as we’re concerned, we’d rather be omegas and be in a pack than not have one at all.” He said dispiritedly. 

Though they had to grow up quickly because of what life dealt them, Stiles knew Ethan and Aiden still wanted for someone to take care of them. Stiles kneeled in front of the two boys, raising their chins. “You’re not omegas.” He said firmly. “I can feel your power and it’s not because you are alphas. Just because you will be betas, it doesn’t mean that you’re any less awesome. Got it?” They nodded. “So, are we doing this?” They seemed to hesitate before they nodded quietly.

He stood up before leaning down and kissing Ethan on his eyes. Only an archdruid was able to remove the alpha spark, with the condition that the wolf was willing to give it up, according to the Nemeton. In addition, removing an alpha spark means that the wolf cannot steal someone else’s. 

A golden light surrounded him before the boy collapsed. He stood up and his brother looked at him in surprise. “Your eyes are gold again!” Ethan giggled at his brother’s expression. 

Aiden looked expectantly at Stiles. “No need to say the magic words for this, I guess.” Stiles did the same to Aiden, who collapsed against Stiles before he smiled tiredly. “We don’t have to be alphas anymore?” He sighed tiredly. Stiles chuckled. “Nope.” He said. The constant pressure of having to dominate was gone and the snarling of their wolf has calmed down again.

“Well, Scott? Why don’t you carry your new pack mates back home?” Stiles spun around to look at the Alpha. Scott nodded and swung Ethan on his shoulders. “Don’t expect this to be an everyday thing, alright? This is a one-time thing.” Scott warned Ethan, no heat behind his words. The pup just nuzzled the alpha’s head as he knocked out, unknowingly scenting the older wolf.

“Wow, lucky me, my boyfriend is a true alpha.” Stiles winked, imitating the phrase Scott said when Stiles got his powers.

Aiden jumped up behind Stiles wordlessly and promptly fell asleep as he nuzzled into Stiles. Stiles just shook his head in amusement. “I’m not as strong as Scott, you know.” The boy just grunted in response.

They left just as Derek’s pack came in and Deucalion’s pack managed to flee.

\--

“Scott, get off of me,” Stiles moaned. “You’re too hot,” he pushed against the body pressing against him.

“Uh, Stiles, I’m already awake,” Scott said, humour laced in his voice. “But I’m glad you think I’m hot,” Stiles scrambled to sit up before he remembered what happened last night. Ethan and Aiden mumbled in their sleep beside him.

“Am I going to need a bigger bed?” Stiles asked as he lied back down. Scott nodded with a grin. “Probably. And one with a metal frame.”

“Yeah, that’s a not a bad idea.” Stiles contemplated. “I really hope the three of you don’t crush me to death.” He stroked their hair. “You know, it’s only been one night and it’s nice having them around.” Scott stood up from his chair and snuggled in beside Stiles, pulling the bedcovers around them.

“Yeah, you’re right. Even though I was happy with just the two of us, now that we’re a full-pledged pack, it’s just…nicer,” Scott replied, his eyes softening at Stiles.

“So, what are we telling the others about our--I mean, the kids?” Scott nodded in the sleeping boys’ direction.

“That they were strays? Derek’s pack didn’t get there until after we’d left probably, so they wouldn’t have known about the boys. And who would believe they were part of that Alpha pack when they’re not alphas anymore, right?” Stiles explained. 

Scott closed his eyes as he relished in the feeling of having a full pack. Scott didn’t feel so hollow anymore. There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke up. “So, I’m your mate, huh?” Scott’s eyes blinked open and looked into Stiles’ humour-filled eyes.

“It just kinda slipped out last night, I guess…I didn’t know what I was thinking.” Scott fumbled out, looking at anywhere but the druid.

“You know how wolves mate for life? Well, werewolves do it too.” Stiles stated, directing Scott’s face to look at him directly in the eyes. The alpha’s breath hitched. “I…didn’t know that.” Scott breathed out. 

“Well, now you do.” Stiles said smugly.

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. “Hey, son. Hey, Scott,” Sheriff Stilinski greeted, his voice tapering to a whisper as he saw the two younger wolves still sleeping.

“Morning Dad.” They said at the same time before Scott flushed. The man just shook his head in amusement. “Listen, I gotta get down to the station. We have to train another deputy in.” 

“It eases my heart that the potential deputies never waver despite the amount of them that has been sent to the hospital” Stiles said. “What did you eat for breakfast, dad?”

“Just some toast, eggs and OJ.” His dad replied casually.

“Really?” Stiles pressed. “You know Scott can tell if you’re lying through your teeth, right?”

“Fine fine, I ate some bacon and pop-tarts too, so sue me.” he sighed as he shook his head. “Stiles, while I accept this whole druid and wolf business, I will get that explanation about your Jeep and these kids when I get home?” Stiles nodded. “Love ya, son.” He leveled the boy with a look and closed the door.

“Love you too, dad.” Stiles called after his dad. “Time to make breakfast, then. Pancakes or waffles?”

“Waffles.” They said at the same time.

\--

Aiden sat up in the bed in alert before the smell of his Alpha—Scott—and Stiles calmed him down. Then he remembered. They had joined a new pack!

He couldn’t remember the last time that they felt really safe with a pack. They honestly thought that Deucalion would be able to find them a place, but he was just stringing the twins along. The fact that he was possessed didn’t really make the situation any better.

Then they met Stiles. The moment that he and Ethan and talked to the druid, there was just this feeling that things would probably get better.

They played along with the Alpha pack until the right moment. They might not be the strongest but they didn’t manage to kill their own pack without being smart. Stiles didn’t even hesitate to protect them from their possessed alpha. And even though Stiles’ alpha seemed ready to kill them, he was like a harmless puppy once Stiles convinced him. They even carried them home, despite being already fourteen years old already. 

A light kick brought him out of his musings. “Aiden, where are we?” Ethan asked, rubbing his eyes. “We’re in our pack’s house. Our pack. We have a pack again, Ethan.”

The words made their eyes mist up as they grinned madly. “Giving up our alpha status was so worth it.” Ethan sighed, leaning against his brother.

“Hey guys.” Scott greeted good-naturedly as he sat on the bed. They immediately wiped their faces. Aiden started to speak, “I—“

“No need to say anything.” He interrupted the boy. “I hope you don’t think you made a mistake or something. I haven’t really been an alpha for very long.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“But you look like you’ve been Alpha for so long!” Ethan said. Scott shook his head. “It’s only been since last night.”

“We don’t regret it. We’re happy to be in your pack.” Aiden spoke up. “Our pack,” Scott corrected.

“You know we’ve never properly introduced ourselves. I’m Scott,” he started. “But you can both call me Scotty, too. Only Stiles is allowed to but he wouldn’t mind. He likes you guys.”

“I’m Ethan.” Ethan waved before he yawned. Scott noted that he smelled like hazelnuts while his brother smelled like mint.

“I’m Aiden,” he said. They held out their hands to shake Scott’s hands when they were abruptly pulled into a hug, Scott rubbing his cheeks onto both of them. “What am I doing?” he said dumbly, quickly pulling himself back.

“We called it scenting in my old pack.” Aiden said casually, not bothered by the alpha’s action.

“Breakfast!” Stiles yelled from the kitchen.

“Make sure you don’t take the pop-tarts. It’s a trap. If you take the pop-tarts, you don’t get any waffles.” Scott warned seriously as he released the boys.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” Ethan asked. “Do you want to find out?” He turned back to them. They both shook their heads and followed Scott out of the room.

“Look who’s finally awake. Pop-tarts?” Stiles offered, looking at them expectantly. Instead, the boys shook their heads and sat down. “No thanks,” Ethan uncertainly, pulling back a chair carefully.

“Good choice,” Stiles nodded in triumph while Scott winked at them conspiringly. He served them the twins a five-story waffle tower with maple syrup.

“My favourite,” the three at the table chimed.

“Good, then we will all get along just fine,” Stiles said as he put down two more plates for him and Scott. “Ethan, Aiden, you’ll have to go to school, you know that right?” he asked while they were eating. The young wolves nodded. 

“You should be in as freshmen.” Stiles nodded. “I’ll talk to dad about it. I’m not sure where you’re sleeping yet though...maybe the guest room. I’ll ask dad.”

Both Ethan and Aiden nodded at that uncomfortably. “What?” Scott asked, looking at the young wolves.

“We thought, um…” Ethan started, not looking up at his plate.

“wecouldjustroomwithyou,” Aiden blurted out with mortification.

“Can you slowly say it?” Stiles heard it the first time he thought he’d tease them for a bit.

“We want to stay in the room with you.” They said simultaneously. 

“It's like you read my mind.” He smiled softly. “And I’m sure Scotty won’t mind if his pack snuggles up next to him. He’s a big ol’ teddy bear.” Stiles laughed while Scott just shrugged, smiling faintly. “Sounds cool to me.” The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence.

“Okay, we’re off to school. My dad shouldn’t come home from work but if he does, just act cool. He won’t mind you both here.” Stiles relayed to them as he gathered the dishes. “Got it?”

They both nodded once. Scott ruffled their hair and Stiles kissed their foreheads. The latter’s action made them freeze in their spot. Even Stiles seemed surprised. “Uh…so yeah.” Scott said quickly to try and dissipate the awkwardness.

The younger two just smiled tentatively. “Sorry that was a bit sudden, I don’t know what that was—“ Stiles stuttered out.

“No, it’s fine. Uh, you do what you want. You’re the druid.” Aiden said coolly, making Scott and Stiles look at them in amusement. 

“So is Stiles going to be, like, our mom from now on?” Ethan asked his brother as they waved bye and closed the door.

Aiden just shrugged.


	6. Bye Old Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffiness...and they leave the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an epilogue scene and an extra scene, so stay tuned for that. We are close to the end folks. Thanks for all your support. I love you all.
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta for this, by the way <3
> 
> PS! OMG I forgot to add in all their ages. Someone requested it and I am very sorry
> 
> Ethan and Aiden: 14  
> Scott and Stiles: 16

“What the hell happened to you guys last night?” Lydia asked as Stiles was pulling out his books from his locker.

“What do you mean?” he asked casually, fiddling with the stuff in his locker.

He really couldn’t care less about the Derek’s pack right now. He knew it was his magic’s fault but he still couldn’t help but be upset by the fact that everyone was rejecting his wolf; His adorable, sexy wolf. He grinned at that thought.

“You know how your car was found on the road overturned?” she all but yelled, making other students turn to them in interest. Lydia looked at them with raised eyebrows. The students quickly scattered. 

“Oh, that. Alpha wolves attacked Scott and me. Of course we’re fine so it’s taken care of.” He said, ignoring her worried look. “And Roscoe is a tough old boy, he’ll make it.” He added, talking about his car.

“Alpha wolves? But they were all gone when we got there.” She said incredulously. Stiles gave her a look. “You killed them?”

“Just set them on a right path,” He replied vaguely. “They should be harmless now.”

“Stiles,” Scott waved. Stiles sighed in relieft. Lydia smiled tentatively before leaving. The druid just rolled his eyes at her.

“You know, I’m not as upset about that anymore,” Scott commented as he slung an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “You’ve got a complete pack now, so you shouldn’t.” Stiles replied.

“Yo, man.” Isaac waved to Stiles. The druid’s eyes narrowed at him. Isaac saw the taller boy and his face hardened. “Hey, uh, Scott. I’ll see you later, Stiles,” he muttered aloofly before quickly walking away.

“It’s going to be a really awkward junior year if this goes on for the rest of the year,” Scott mumbled worriedly. “We need to head to Derek’s right after school to finish this once and for all.” Stiles said. “I almost wanna send a whirlwind after their ass.”

Scott frowned. “It kinda sucks that this happened.” Stiles shoulder sagged. Scott noticed the druid’s sudden mood change and drew the boy closer to him.

“Hey, hey. It isn’t something you can control, okay? We’ll figure something out.” Scott said hurriedly. “Maybe once we leave the pack, they won’t be weird anymore, you know?”

Stiles said nothing as he went to sit. “Stiles?” Scott called.

“It’s nothing, Scotty. Just…Let’s go to Derek’s later okay? Take care of this before it gets worse. We’ve been set back for so long now I’m surprised none of them tried to attack you yet.”

“Hey Scott, Hey Stiles.” Kira greeted. She was one of the new students in school and has been really great friends to Scott and Stiles lately, especially since they haven’t really gotten along well with Derek’s pack.

“Hey Kira,” Scott greeted, while Stiles waved before plunking his head on the table. 

“Long night?” She asked, taking out her books. “I heard about the alphas. Must’ve been rough. Glad you guys are alright though.”

Stiles just mumbled through his arms. “Yup, right as rain.”

\--

“There isn’t going to be any more alphas waiting to attack us, is there?” Scott asked worriedly as he straddled the bike. “I don’t think my bike can handle it…”

“What? And my jeep was able to?” Stiles scoffed as he put on the helmet. The jeep was currently under intensive repair at another town’s garage.

They had decided to go straight to Derek instead of picking up Ethan and Aiden. They thought it’d be better to ease Derek into it and, you know, they didn’t have a car. The ride to Derek’s was a silent and quick one, albeit it was not one of an awkward silence. It was a nice, peaceful quiet that the couple has both learned to appreciate.

They arrived at the loft and opened the door, not bothering to knock. Immediately, Scott started growling lowly.

“Scott?” Stiles asked questioningly. He followed Scott’s eyes and he suddenly understood.

“Wait, Derek!” Stiles stopped. “Scotty, come on, it’s just sourwolf.” He soothed.

“Care to explain why Scott is growling at me like that?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised. Scott’s eyes suddenly flashed blood red, making Derek frown.

“A true alpha…Well this is a surprise.” He thought out loud.

“Okay, so what is this all about him being extra possessive?” Stiles asked, the information from the Nemeton was not enough. Scott has resorted to simply glaring at Derek as they sat at the room. Stiles slapped him on his bicep. Scott just tightened his hold on his mate.

“Maybe he just needs a kiss from his prince. You know, for reassurance,” Derek said sarcastically. The druid, however, took him seriously and proceeded to kiss the living hell out of Scott. When he was out of breath, he sat back on the couch, sated. “That was a good idea, Der.” Stiles breathed out.

“Derek?” Scott looked at the man curiously, lips red from kissing. “You okay, man?” he asked confusedly. “I didn’t mean to get a little carried away but you know…it’s Stiles." He concluded, saying Stiles name as if it explained everything.

“Uh…no I don’t know but that was just really awkward.” Derek coughed, subtly crossing his legs.

“Hey, sourwolf, it worked so shut up. Did you want to be mutilated by the jealous alpha here?” Stiles grumbled, jabbing a thumb at Scott’s direction.

“What did I do now?” Scott exclaimed in surprise.

“You,” Stiles poked Scott in the chest. “going all caveman with Derek just a minute ago.”

Derek just waved it off. “No wonder Stiles’ druid magic wanted you. You were already an alpha on your own. You just didn’t know it yet.”

Scott had the nerve to look sheepish. “Sorry, Der. This whole alpha thing is still really new to me.”

“This has something to do with the Alpha pack last night? When we found the place, no one was there anymore.” Derek said. 

“They were possessed Alphas, if you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Possessed by what?”

“Just some really evil spirits. Nothing the amazing Stiles couldn’t take care of though. Once Scott had them all knocked out.” Stiles recounted from last night, having opted to leave out their pups—er, the kids—from last night.

Derek didn’t seem to buy their whole story but he just nodded once. “So, are we separating now or what?” he blurted out.

“We’ll miss you too, Derek,” Stiles snorted sarcastically.

“You know what I mean,” the alpha grumbled. “It’s not a good idea for you…both to be hanging out here.” 

“Thanks for everything, Derek,” Scott said, standing up. Stiles followed suit, holding out his arm for Derek to shake. Stiles then yanked both of them towards him in a tight hug, where he was trapped in the middle.

“Thanks Derek, we will be leaving your pack now.” Stiles mumbled out of Derek’s shoulder.

“You have more pack members now, don’t you? I can smell them off of Scott.” Derek said, pulling away from the group hug. “You smell like hazelnut and mint on top of both your scents.” The pair just grinned mischievously at the alpha.

The door to the loft slid open and the rest of Derek’s pack came through.

“Hey, Stiles is here!” Stiles felt his magic respond negatively to the greeting. Oh, here we go… he thought tiredly.

“Oh, what are you doing here, Scott?” Erica asked, short of being rude.

“We’re leaving the pack,” Stiles retorted. The rest of Derek’s pack turned their heads sharply in his direction. “What? Derek, you’re making Stiles leave?” Derek remained silent, preferring the teens hash it out themselves.

“We thought it was time for us to leave.” Stiles explained. Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist in a possessive manner, his eyes flashing red.

“Stiles, Scott,” Derek warned. “Don’t start in my loft.”

“What? I think we are allowed to say a few things about why we left.” The druid scoffed.

“But you can’t just leave! You’re like our guide and shit,” Boyd tried, his gaze hardening when it fell on Scott. 

Lydia spoke up. “He’s making you leave isn’t he? God, Scott, you couldn’t just be his boyfriend but now he has to be your property too?” She sneered.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Stiles snapped, his eyes blazing silver. “The reason we’re leaving is because I thought that you were all incompatible with my magic.” He admitted. 

“Oh so now we’re too good for you, is that it?” Erica sneered. “Well, apparently I am.” Stiles said haughtily, eyes blazing silver. “I guess it wasn’t just my magic but you really did decide Scott was too good for you.”

Scott clasped his hand in reassurance, making him stand with a little bit straighter. “We’re leaving because you can’t act like he’s a part of the pack.”

“That’s total bullshit!”

“Don’t bother talking to me or Scott until your heads are cooled off. You give Scott the wrong look and you’ll be wishing you didn’t.” He said coldly. He will not let anyone talk to his mate like that, werewolf or whatever they were. 

“Got it?” Their gazes all narrowed at the pair but nodded their heads angrily.

Stiles turned his gaze to Derek and nodded to the man with a strained smile. Derek nodded his head. The two walked out of the loft, not looking back.

\--

“That’s one thing done.” Scott stated. “You think they’ll leave us alone?”

“If they know what’s good for them. Listen, I’m sorry I got carried away.” He started.

Scott shook his head. He took Stiles’ hand, stopping Stiles from walking further. “I guess it’s fine. My inner wolf was kinda cheesed that you were dominating everything but it also understood that it had to be done.” Scott stepped closer to his mate. “And like I said, I have all the pack I need.” Stiles smiled at Scott gratefully. Scott cupped his face and leaned in close. “Did I ever tell you that, uh, I love you?”

“You dork…well, maybe once or twice,” Stiles hummed, moving close to rub their nose together. “I love you too.” He said back. They both grinned at each other goofily.

The door opened and was greeted by Ethan and Aiden.

“Where were you?” Aiden demanded.

“Just left our old pack officially. Hope you didn’t mind, your majesty,” Stiles said sarcastically.

Aiden seemed to contemplate the words seriously before nodding. “Well, I guess not.” Stiles just chuckled and said nothing. He knew young betas tended to be a bit more clingy and over-affectionate the first couple of days as they adjust to their new pack. But it’ll pass.

“You know, you smell a little woodsier than this morning; kinda like pine.” Aiden added while he and Stiles walked to the kitchen. Scott went upstairs with Ethan, talking about comic books.

“Didn’t I say that piggyback was just a one-time thing?” Scott’s voice rang out from the hallway. Ethan just laughed. “I don’t remember that!”

“I’m not as strong for a piggyback you know,” Stiles raised his eyebrows at the young teen in front of him. “So? I don’t want a piggyback. I’m not a kid,” Aiden scoffed before he shuffled his feet to the floor. 

“Oh, alright.” Stiles played along and kissed the boy in the forehead. “What about for that?” Aiden shook his head. “I guess not.” He said, the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips.

“We’re dinner for everyone tonight. We are making my dad’s and Melissa’s—that is Scott’s mom’s--favourite. Maybe they wont kill us if we feed them too much food.”

“Right.” Aiden nodded in resolute.

\--

“Don’t you think I’m too old for this?” Ethan asked uncertainly. They were currently sitting down in Stiles’ bed all cuddled up together. The alpha was reading some comics with his back against the headboard, Ethan tucked on one side of Scott’s arm.

“No way man! An alpha needs to bond with his new betas and Stiles told me physical contact is the best way. Even Aiden is probably bonding with Stiles.” Scott kept reading before he looked at the boy beside him. “Unless…you don’t wanna? I mean, Stiles and I really like to cuddle so, I dunno, I kinda just got used to it.” Scott moved away from Ethan. The younger wolf whined about the sudden loss of heat from Scott.

“14-years old and you’re acting like you’re only eleven,” Scott shook his head in amusement while Ethan grumbled. “Hey I meant that in like a good way. Stiles and I always wanted a little bro. And now we get two!”

“Really?” Ethan asked incredulously. “Really, really.” The alpha affirmed. Ethan finally relaxed against his alpha’s side as he read the comics with Scott.

\--

“Spinach is good for you. It makes you grow muscles,” Stiles lectured as he stirred it into the sauce. He handed the ladle to Aiden. “I’m not an idiot. I saw Popeye when I was younger.”

“It was worth a shot. Try it anyway.” Stiles urged. Aiden sighed. He really hated spinach. He took a small spoonful of the sauce and ate it. It was actually really good.

“Judging by the happy look on your face, I’d say you liked it.” Stiles smiled triumphantly. “Ha! White wine in alfredo sauce did the trick.” He mumbled to himself.

“You know, thanks for taking us into your pack. I know you didn’t have to,” Aiden said as he continued to stir the sauce idly. Stiles turned to look at the boy before he continued chopping the onions.

“Well, we didn’t have to. But we wanted to. Besides, a two-person pack isn’t really all that it’s cracked up to be. I mean, having Scott as the alpha and the only other pack member? I love the guy and all, but I might end up strangling him.” Stiles explained.

“Still, thanks for taking care of us.” Aiden butted in.

“Sure.”

\--


	7. French Toast and Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa. And a surprise visitor comes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this thing is almost done and I'm sorry for being late but I'm here now!
> 
> So, should I make this into a series thing or should I just finish it? Either way, the epilogue will be posted up for this fic. If you all decided that I write more stuff, I'll write one-shots about things that happened during those two years. How does that sound?
> 
> Lastly, this is unbeta'ed so please step up if you feel like being beta.

“So let me get this straight: These two boys came from those evil wolf group or whatever…” they nodded. 

“Turns out they were possessed…” Another nod. 

“So you just let them go and now Ethan and Aiden are your…kids?” Melissa McCall asked incredulously, looking at the boys with something akin to curiosity and wariness.

Stiles swallowed his lasagna. “Yup. Well, they’re more like packmates. But kids work too.” The two young wolves ate their dinner as quietly as possible in to try and not draw attention to themselves. “I swear we didn’t make them, though!” Stiles added quickly, drawing a bewildered look from the rest of the table.

“Mom, you’re making them feel nervous,” Scott whined to his mother. “I told you they were never really out to get us. They just got caught up in it.” Melissa turned to the boys who were looking at her with puppy eyes similar to Scott’s.

“I was just really worried for Scott and Stiles,” She smiled gently at them, which they returned tentatively.

“If Stiles made this lasagna more often, he could adopt as many kids as he wants.” Sheriff Stilinski said, getting another serving of Stiles’ pasta.

“Dad,” Stiles started. “Were you even listening to anything we just said?”

“Yeah, you’re adopting some kid and packing them up for Scott.” The sheriff replied before chuckling. “I’m the sheriff, son. I hear everything.”

Scott’s head was about hit the table. Fortunately, Scott placed his hand under Stiles head just as it was about to make contact with the table. Ethan and Aiden laughed quietly. “I hope they’ll be living here with you with your permission.” Scott asked. “They’ll also have a room in our house, if anything.” He looked back at his mother, who nodded. Scott and Stiles smiled gratefully at her, knowing they had her full support.

The man regarded them for a second before nodding. “That’s fine with me. They can take the guest room across Stiles’ from now on.” He replied before he resumed eating. Stiles smiled gratefully at his dad, knowing he accepted the situation and he is allowing the boys to live with them from now on. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Stiles, can we get dessert now?” Ethan asked with bright eyes, looking towards the kitchen door, smelling the dessert. 

“It’s your special chocolate pie, isn’t it?” Melissa asked to which Aiden replied yes and he knew because he helped to make the filling. 

She snapped her fingers. “I knew this was going to be a ‘suck-up-to-the-parents’ dinner.” She turned to Aiden. “Maybe Stiles will finally get some help cooking instead of just Scott burning water.” Melissa winked at the boy.

The doorbell rang and Scott immediately tensed up. “It’s okay. I’ll get it.” He stood up abruptly and headed for the door, ignoring their parents’ confused look. Ethan and Aiden had a feeling of sudden unease, which was calmed slightly by their alpha’s presence. They followed the alpha to the door, anyway.

He opened the door and there was Deucalion standing primly while Kali and Ennis stood unsurely on the porch.

“Do I need to wolf it out here?” he asked, putting the boys behind his arm.

“Pardon me? Wolf it out?” Deucalion asked, the phrase seemingly foreign on his tongue. Scott flashed his red eyes to send a message.

“Oh heavens no.” Deucalion chuckled. “We just came to give Ethan and Aiden their belongings back. They brought it along with them. I guess they forgot all about it due to the…events of last night.” Deucalion handed him two worn rucksacks, which Scott took cautiously.

“We’ll be taking our leave now. I hope the best for you Aiden and you too, Ethan. I’m really sorry about everything. I would ask you to be part of my pack again but I can see now that I will just be wasting my time.” Deucalion nodded towards them with a smile, as did the two before they disappeared.

Well that was weird, Scott thought as he closed the door.

“Scotty? What happened?” Stiles asked, a small frown on his face. The alpha just shrugged. “They just gave me Aiden and Ethan’s bag.” He held up the ratty-looking bags, which the twins were quick to swipe off the alpha.

“We kinda stole it from our pack right before we ended them. You know, in case we decided to settle down. Ethan likes to plan ahead, after all.” Aiden explained.

“Maybe I should put some runes around the house.” Stiles contemplated. “Well, let’s get back to dessert. I’m sure Scott is eager to eat his.” The three ran back to the dining table where Sheriff Stilinski and Nurse McCall were looking at Scott humourously.

“You know, Scott, I think just sticking to calling me Dad will be easier for the both of us.” The sheriff said out of the blue, making Scott choke on his pie.

“Stiles has been calling me mom for a while now after all,” Melissa added in. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“Yes, mom.” He replied dutifully as he set down coffee for both his dad and Melissa.

“So then, are they like our grandparents now?” Ethan whispered to Aiden so that only he could hear. His twin shrugged.

\--

“Mom, can I—“ Scott said but Melissa waved her off.

“Yes, Scott, you can sleep over at Stiles’.” She interrupted. “It’s not as if you wouldn’t sneak in anyway.” She smirked at her son’s confused look. “A mother just knows these things.” Her over-affectionate son hugged her tightly. “Call me at the hospital if there’s an emergency.” She added.

“Will do! Night mom!” He waved. The rest of the men in the house waved farewell.

“So, Dad, can Scotty sleep over? It’ll be one big pack sleepover.” Stiles asked. Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes. “Don’t insult me. You already asked Melissa if Scott could sleep here.”

“Please?” 

“It’s too late to say no.” He gruffed.

“Yes!” Stiles high-fived Scott excitedly. “Don’t worry dad, we’ll clean up the kitchen. Aiden, Ethan, clear the tables. Scott and I are on washing duty. And break!” He said as if he was coaching the team.

The pack worked fairly quietly, with the occasional jokes coming from Stiles or a loud laugh from Scott or the twins. The Sheriff watched the game on the show, smiling at the rambunctiousness in his house.

“Hey dad?” He was shaken out of his thoughts by Stiles’ voice. “Yeah, son?”

“When do you think Ethan and Aiden can go to school?” he asked. The man seemed to think about it for a moment. “I’ll give the secretary a call tonight. She owes me a favour, anyway. They should be allowed to start tomorrow.” He nodded.

“Thanks, Dad. Really.” Stiles smiled at his dad, thanking his dad for more than just the school favour.

“Not a problem, son.”


	8. French Toasts and First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy morning with Scott's pack. And it's finally Aiden and Ethan's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed through with reading this story to the very end. I certainly enjoyed writing it and this is actually the first fic that I have ever completed. Teen Wolf is just that awesome. 
> 
> Whether or not I should write more is up to everyone, although I do want to. I just want a beta and/or someone to give me some great ideas to work on.
> 
> I was going to have an epilogue but decided to just merge into one big giant chapter. Love you all!
> 
> And yes, I love writing them when they wake up from puppy piles. So sue me.

“No, I don’t want to get up,” Aiden whined from his position. He was currently draped over Scott’s chest, his short arm partly hugging Stiles. He felt Scott’s chest rumble as he chuckled. 

“Come on, the first day is a big deal,” Ethan scolded from the closet. Stiles had managed to find some of his old clothes that the twins can borrow. 

“Stiles, your clothes when you were a kid is just…unbelievable,” Ethan huffed as he buttoned up one of Stiles’ old long-sleeves. He pulled at the belt loop of the baggy pants uncertainly.

“Yeah, well,” Stiles tried to counter but failed. Instead, he just rolled over so he can scoot closer to Scott’s warmth. Aiden’s arms tightened around him. Yeah, he really wants to just lie down all day long.

“I don’t think your dad will appreciate you cutting classes again, though,” Scott said with a yawn. 

“Dammit I need to watch what I say,” he sighed. He got up slowly, stretching his back. “Come on, slowpokes. Let’s humour Ethan and get ready for school.” 

“Fine,” Aiden groaned. He walked to their bedroom where their clothes were stored. “But you better be making waffles.” He called out.

“Nah, it’s more of a French toast today.” Stiles decided. Scott agreed. “That sounds good.”

“Good.” Stiles leaned down to kiss Scott. “Go home and come back when you’re done before these monsters finish everything.” Sure Scott had clothes and basically everything he needed in Stiles’ house but those all of Scott’s clothes were in the laundry.

“Kay.” Scott hopped down the window in his rush to get home. “I meant through the door!” Stiles yelled after his boyfriend.

“Stiles, your rental car is here,” the Sheriff said, not bothering to look at the boy who just jumped out of his son’s window. “And I called the school and Aiden and Ethan can start today. I’m off to work. See you later, boys. Love ya.” 

“Love ya too Dad! Don’t get into too much trouble!”

“I should be saying that to you!” His father shot back as he bounded down the stairs. Ethan waved to the Sheriff, who smiled back and waved at him.

“Alright, pup, let’s go work in the kitchen!” Stiles said, looking at Ethan. “It’s too early for me to be doing this by myself.” He mumbled.

\--

“Hey that smells good!” Aiden yelled as he ran downstairs. The smell of cinnamon wafted through the whole house. 

“Aiden, pup, get the syrup, the juice and the milk out. Scotty’ll be here soon.” Stiles told his other pup, who nodded with a bashful grin.

“You know, if I’d known that calling you both my pups would get you blushing, I would’ve done it when I was locked in the bank.” Stiles teased.

The boys had the decency to look abashed. “Well, we probably would’ve attacked you for that.” Aiden explained. “But since you’re our packmom now, then it’s cool I guess.” Aiden added lightly.

“What the hell!...Packmom?” Stiles he said in surprise. He flipped the French toast. It’s not as if he was revolted with the idea but…it sounded foreign.

“What? We can’t call you that?” Ethan asked in confusion and disappointment in his voice.

“Well, uh, I guess, no…it’s fine, guys,” he finally said, turning to them. The boys’ instantly brightened.

The door opened and Scott let himself in. “Hey, that smells good. Heya pups, did you help packmom make it?”

“Sure did!” Ethan said proudly. Stiles looked affronted. “What the hell are you teaching these kids, Scott?”

“Actually, they told me about it. I thought it was cute,” Scott shrugged, grinning in a non-apologetic way.

\--

“Hey, don’t get into too much trouble okay?” Stiles told the twins as they got off the car. The two just rolled their eyes as they nodded. Scott ruffled their hairs, earning him some glares.

“You want us to go in with you or…?” Stiles asked.

“Well we don’t know the way so maybe you should help us,” Aiden suggested. Scott mock sighed. “I guess it can’t be helped. Our pups needs us for just a bit more.” He said, glancing at his mate, who smirked.

They walked into the school, with Scott leading the way and Stiles and the twins walking right behind him, Stiles explaining the school’s architecture and where everything is located, which teacher is the best and what day would they be packing their own lunches (because the mystery meat loaf isn’t so mysterious, if Scott has anything to say about it).

The students started whispering at each other, talking about the adorable and handsome boys that Stiles and Scott were accompanying. They were both oblivious to the stares around them, busy taking in the fact that they were back in school. “There’s not as much supernatural stuff in the school as you might think.” He explained. “There’s only werewolves and me, a druid, here. Oh and a fox. Our old pack is in the school too so just stay away from them.”

“Okay,” they replied as they entered the office. They got their schedules from the secretary, with Stiles and Scott automatically volunteering to help out the transfers.

Scott took Aiden to his class and Stiles took Ethan to his, promising to meet together later at lunchtime. 

“So this is the pack you left us for? Some runty kid from the streets?” Isaac asked. Aiden’s eyes burned gold, snarling at the man. Luckily, no one was in the halls anymore as the bell had just rang.

“What did I say yesterday, Isaac?” Stiles glowered. His eyes flashed silver and Isaac being pushed against the wall by a strong gust of wind. Aiden smirked at the werewolf and turned around, holding onto Stiles’ hand as the druid walked him towards his class.

\--

“So, who’re these adorable wolves?” Kira asked as she sat beside Stiles, across Ethan and Aiden.

“They’re our new packmates. Aiden and Ethan,” Scott pointed to the two, who waved nervously. “Oh, no need to be so shy. I’m Kira, a friend of Scott and Stiles.”

“You’re the fox.” Ethan stated.

“Oh, am I? I guess I am.” She giggled, winking at them. “Everyone’s been whispering about them the whole morning, wondering who they are. I’m just glad I’m not the new girl anymore.” She said in relief. 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” someone said behind Scott. He turned around and saw a boy that looked familiar. The alpha just blinked at the boy, who looked at him quizzically then glanced at Ethan.

“This is my friend Danny.” Ethan introduced, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Hey, Danny.” The druid waved lazily. “We know Danny. He’s one of the new players in lacrosse.” Scott said.

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d know me since I was new and all.” He said, scratching his neck. “My friend Jackson kinda coerced me into trying out.”

Aiden looked at his brother’s sappy grin in amusement before he stood up to make space for Danny. “Here, you can sit here.” He said, indicating to the spot between him and Ethan. “I’m Aiden, by the way. Ethan’s protective brother.”

“Uh, kay. Nice to meet you!” Danny squeaked as Ethan slapped his twin on the back, scolding him.

Oh. Stiles looked on in amusement, grinning along with Scott. This should be interesting.

\--

“We are going to meet Derek Hale, our old alpha. Don’t worry, he’s a cool guy.” Scott told the twins once they were in the car.

“If you’re sure…” Aiden said reluctantly.

They made it to Derek’s loft without hassle and opened the door without knocking.

“Derek,” Stiles called out. 

“These are your pups?” he asked, appearing from the kitchenette.

“Yeah. Ethan, Aiden, this is Derek. Play nice.” Stiles warned. Scott’s body was tense. His alpha wolf was in full protective mode, despite knowing Derek already.

“Well, there you go. Now we’re all acquainted. Isn’t that nice?” Stiles said, trying to relax Scott. “Yeah, it is nice.” Scott slumped, relaxing. 

“Uh, come in,” Stiles and Scott entered, followed by Ethan and Aiden, slightly uncomfortable being in another pack’s den. Stiles’ reassuring smile made slightly soothed their nerves.

“So, where did you find them? You didn’t…turn them, did you?” Derek asked. He raised his arms up in defense when Scott snarled at him. “I’m not your like your uncle, Derek. I wouldn’t just go turning kids.”

“They were with the alpha pack.” Stiles blurted out. Scott looked at him incredulously. “I thought we weren’t going to tell him?” he asked, slightly annoyed. Stiles just shrugged. “He’d be able to tell if I was lying, anyways.” Scott huffed but didn’t say anything.

“What?” Derek asked in a clipped tone.

“Hey, don’t go all alpha on us now, sourwolf.” Stiles countered. “They didn’t know what they were in for so we took them in after those bastards ran away.” He explained, looking at Scott pointedly. The wolf seemed to realize that Stiles was not telling Derek the whole truth and was still hiding the twins’ previous alpha status. He shot Stiles an apologetic look who only winked at him, smiling.

“See, their eyes are golden.” Aiden and Ethan showed Derek their eyes, a bright amber colour.

“Anyway, just thought you’d wanna meet the pups,” Stiles boasted, ruffling their hairs, causing them to glower at him. “Our adorable pups.” Scott played along, pulling them against his sides.

“We’re not babies, Scott.” Aiden complained.

“Well I see you’ve got your hands full, Scott. Even if they are a little young…” Derek stood up, an amused smirk on his face. “Get out of here before the pack comes in. I don’t want my new furniture wrecked. Again.”

“Thanks, sourwolf. We’ll see you around.” Stiles asked, grinning at the alpha.

\--

“Scott, get offa’ me,” Stiles groaned. He tried to get out of the heaviness on top of him but failed.

“Again, it’s not me,” Scott chuckled. Stiles blinked one eye open and saw Aiden and Ethan piled on top of him. He will never get used to this. 

It’s been two years since Scott and Stiles took in the twins to their pack. It’s been a crazy two years what with the inter-pack fights, learning to control their powers and crazy hunters but so far, they’ve done pretty well for themselves.

“Ethan, Aiden. Come on, I have work later! Don’t you want breakfast?” Stiles said. “Wait, I don’t even know why I still have to make you breakfast. You’re both sixteen, for god’s sake.” he yawned.

“No, Stiles, we can skip breakfast, just let us sleep some more.” Ethan protested, his arm tightening around his brother and Stiles. Aiden only hummed in agreement, burrowing further to Stiles’ woodsy scent.

His theory about the pups being only temporarily clingy and overly affectionate was wrong. Even after two years of being pack together, Ethan and Aiden still acted like they were only 12 year olds. Thank God the rest of the pack aren’t as affectionate. He doesn’t think that their bed can handle so many bodies.

“I’m calling your bluff and not making you breakfast then.” He was suddenly released from their vice grips, making Scott chuckle as he got dressed. “What are you laughing at? They’re just like you, Scott.”

“Like what?” Scott asked, turning around to face Stiles.

Stiles huffed, getting up from the large bed. “Useless without me, that’s what.”

“Alright, alright fine. It’s my entire fault. Definitely not yours, the one who spoils them.” Scott retorted. “They’re 16 and you still let them sleep on our bed.” Scott added.

“Look, ‘weekly pack-bonding sleepover time’ is pack tradition, alright? You don’t just break traditions.” Stiles said defensively, jumping back on the bed for show. “The others just haven’t been with us as long so they don’t get to participate.”

“Can I get food too, then? Since I’m so useless without you? There’s a lot of patients to see today,” he asked, piling on top of them all. While waiting for the twins to graduate, they decided that they would take jobs in town so they could all start university together. Scott was working as a full-time assistant with Deaton in the animal clinic and Stiles worked part-time at the hospital under Melissa.

“Fine, fine.” Stiles yawned again. “I swear, I do housework more than actual druidwork these days.” He complained.

“Well, there’s no need to. I think you’ve done every kind of druid-y thing to this town. Now it’s all protected.” Scott said, waving his arms vaguely. Stiles just snorted at his mate’s antics.

“Scotty, can you drop us off to school?” Aiden asked, finally crawling out of the bed. “Sure thing, pup. No bikes today?” he asked.

Aiden shook his head. “Nah, Jacks and I are hanging out today.” Jackson was Aiden’s best friend and Danny’s friend. Stiles thought was a bit of a douche sometimes but since Aiden was just as snarky and bad as his friend, he didn’t—okay, rarely—said anything. 

“Danny and I are going out.” Ethan said as he went across the hallway to get changed. The two have been damn near inseparable since the day they met. They’ve started dating about a year ago after Danny discovered Ethan being a werewolf. 

“Alright then. I guess I’ll go make breakfast by myself since no one wants to help,” Stiles hinted as he got up. 

“Come on, Stiles, we were gonna help,” the twins relented. Stiles smiled smugly. “Damn right you are.” 

They went out into the small kitchen of their small house, which was on the outskirts of town. They got luck that the owner was willing to rent it to them for so cheap. No one wanted to live in a house so close to the preserve, after all. Strange things happen there at night. 

But for their little pack, it was perfect. It was close to the preserve but not too far from the city hub. It was convenient for them during their full moon pack runs or when Stiles needed to do some insane druid ritual. 

By the time Scott came downstairs, all three were already eating. 

“Hey, what about me?” Scott pouted. Ethan and Aiden rolled their eyes at the alpha and mumbled, “And Stiles calls us immature.”

Stiles fetched a plate and served the alpha some waffles, yelping when he was seated between Scott’s legs. 

Scott nuzzled Stiles who just settled back on Scott’s broad chest, enjoying Scott’s scent; a mix between something like cifnnamon and Stiles’ own pine scent. Scott fed Stiles some food from his own plate, getting a peck on the cheeks as a reward.

“Leave it all in the sink and I’ll take care of it later, okay?” Stiles yawned. They all nodded, already planning on cleaning up before leaving.

Ethan and Aiden stood up and kissed Stiles on the cheeks. “Thanks, packmom.” They said casually before grinning wickedly “Get out of here; I need sleep”. They pulled the man in a crushing hug, only releasing him when he groaned. 

“See you tonight, packmom!” all three called out, earning a loud ‘get out!’ from the bedroom. All three of them chuckled. Their pack might not be perfect but it was pretty darn close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other story called 'Why Scott Loves Stiles' and I'll be updating that really slowly since it's all just a series of oneshots. Oh my god, maybe I should've turned it into a series as opposed to a multi-chapter fic. (Yes, I type-think out loud, it's not weird).
> 
> And yes, there was a time-skip of two years.

**Author's Note:**

> A note about the druidism in this fic. Being an archdruid is equivalent to (playable) Druids in World of Warcraft. I really miss playing so I thought I’d incorporate certain aspects of the spells into Stiles.
> 
> I did not aim to copy anyone but I just thought I’d make something fun for myself while my love for Skittles is still spiking. Even though I have exams...*sigh*
> 
> I am so new in the fandom that I don't know a lot of things so no flames or all that jazz, okay?


End file.
